The Red Dragon of Hogwarts
by Regius Black
Summary: Harry Potter is left in Japan by his cruel relatives, but they had no idea just what it would do to him. Harry Potter regained the memories of the Great King Hiryuu and the dragons grant him his dragon blood once more. Voldemort is still on the loose and he goes after him, but can he defeat him without others standing in his way? Rated T for violence and possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Akatsuki no Yona. The right goes to the authors and illustrators of both.**

 **I've had this idea in my head for days and I decided to finally try it out. I hope that it's enjoyable.**

Chapter 1:

He'd been wandering for days. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. All he remembered was a man, a fat man, and then falling down something high and he'd been wandering since, starving and thirsty.

He staggered and then fell to his knees before he collapsed to the ground with a weak rattle. He heard running water and he weakly lifted his head, before he dug his fingers into the ground and dragged himself that direction.

His body was about to give out when he found a river and he pulled himself to the edge, reaching down and cupping water in his hands. He felt it trickle down his throat and he took more, sighing softly. Had water always tasted so refreshing?

He finished drinking and then tried to pull away from the water so that he could rest without getting wet. However, he slipped on a slick stone and fell in instead. He splashed and then sunk, too weak to really move, even with the water he'd drunk and it looked like he'd be drinking a hell of a lot more than two mouthfuls.

He hit the bottom of the riverbed and looked at the distant surface with a small inwards sigh as he closed his eyes. He didn't know who he was. He didn't know what his purpose was. He felt hollow and empty. He was too weak to move. He might as well just lay on the bottom of this cool river and let it sweep him away from what he felt was a terrible life.

Air trickled from his lips in a slow stream of bubbles as they parted and he strangely felt no pain, no terror, just calm acceptance and a sense of deja vu, like this had happened before, like he had given into death, fallen asleep and let it take him.

He accepted death and he felt something in him well up, like power, long forgotten power that he had no use for anymore. He didn't feel like he was drowning, but like he was suspended in absolute nothingness and it didn't even really scare him, though he knew deep down that it _should_ bother him. He should be terrified, horror-struck, helpless, but he only felt calm, numb, peaceful.

He felt something cold and circular form in his hand and then it rose from is grip and rested on his chest and he felt beads form in a circular shape, wrapping around his throat, not tight but loose. He distantly felt his body tingling, changing, but it was lost to him as his consciousness drifted in and out, finally just blanking and sleeping.

However, his body changed around him. His short, messy, black hair lengthened and turned so that it was like silk, reaching his hips. The black streaked with red, starting at the roots and then spreading quickly until only red remained, flowing freely, thick and wavy. His canines shifted until they were small fangs. His eyelashes lengthened to sweep his suddenly high, aristocratic cheeks. His skin tanned slightly. His fingers lengthened until they were long and delicate like a pianist's, but calloused like a warrior's while his nails turned to glinting claws. His bone structure shifted and there were several loud cracks as his body jerked and spasmed, breaking and resetting bones that never properly healed. His body lengthened and aged to look about twenty three, slightly feminine, but obviously male. His back arched as scars on it healed and caused an uncomfortable sensation. Underneath his eyelids, his eyes turned slitted and went from bright green to a glowing purple with green specks.

He floated in silence and his eyes flickered under the lids as if he was watching something in his unconsciousness. His face pinched as emotions flickered across it and tears leaked from his closed eyes as he silently lamented, watching the scenes that had been hiding in his mind. His hand unconsciously rose to the golden medallion on his chest and a soft whisper left his lips, "My...Zeno."

Blue, green, yellow, white, and then finally red lights flew around him in a swirling tornado as roars echoed in the vast landscape of nothingness. They flashed and spun, like a dance, as their roars turned to a melody that, if one had been listening, would speak of rebirth, hope, happiness, and sadness all mixed into one. The lights faded away except for the red one, which instead swirled around the sleeping male like a light wind, lifting his hair and fluttering his simple white robe he was now wearing. It twirled around him and then stopped above his chest, where his heart was, and gathered itself up into a brightly glowing ball.

The ball floated silently and then dropped down, sinking into the man's chest. His mouth opened wide and his back arched as his head flew back and a piercing scream of agony ripped from his lips. His body bucked and sweat gathered on his brow as he screamed again and twitched, spasming and writhing as his breath came in sharp pants.

His body glowed brightly and he gasped and screamed louder than before as power blasted off of him in a wave of fire. He fell still after this, panting softly, still unconscious, and then whimpered softly, shifting a small amount.

The lights came back and then they suddenly exploded and he was gone.

 **OoOoOo**

Shu-Long was the monk in charge of Hiryuu castle, a historical place in Japan, the home of the very first Emperor of their lands, King Hiryuu. The castle was said to be guarded by the gods themselves and that was why it was in perfect condition still.

Currently, he was the only one that knew the deepest secret of the castle and that was the room he stood in front of right now. It was a room with a set of golden doors, the old room of the golden dragon, the Ouryou, and it was barred off. No one was allowed inside, but there was good reason.

Inside, in a deep sleep that he hadn't woken from in thousands of years was the Ouryou himself, a blonde boy that looked about fourteen, frozen in time, breathing softly and never moving. The head monk was always charged with keeping the Ouryou alive and in the same condition. This meant that he did not thin and go gaunt and sickly. They wanted him to be in perfect health if he ever woke. He was a god after all, just one on the mortal plain.

This was why, every day, twice, Shu-Long came to the great Ouryou's room and gave him water and nourishment potions that he made himself. He was here for his second visit, the one he made shortly before bed.

He unlocked the door with his monk's staff and then stepped inside, closing the door. In the middle of the room was a beautiful white bed covered in silken sheets with the softest of pillows. Resting on the white bed was a blonde boy, small looking, peaceful and silent, his tousled hair splayed around him and under his head and his hands crossed on his chest as he rested with closed eyes, his only movement the soft rise and fall of his chest under his hands. Over his body up to cover his chest was a silken white blanket of the softest material that money could buy or humans could make. The god only deserved the best after all.

To the side of the bed a sword was leaned on the wall, gleaming and always kept clean and sharpened, never rusty. Under his hands was a medallion that even in his sleep, he had never relinquished, clutching it with a death grip. Covering his body was a white robe that revealed part of his pale collarbone, a silken kimono for comfort.

When Shu-Long looked though, he gasped in shock and horror. What was this?! Someone had snuck into the mighty Ouryou's room?! On the bed next to the blonde was a taller body, laid out with his head tilted towards the Ouryou. His hair was the brightest of reds, like the dawning sky, long, thick, and wavy, resting below him. His face was peaceful and fallen into content like the Ouryou's and his hands also rested on his chest as he rested below the blankets next to the sleeping blonde, in the same position if not for the tilted head. Covering his body was a silken white kimono and around his neck was a beaded necklace that connected to a golden medallion that was under his hands. On the other side of the bed, the one the man now occupied, was a sword with a beautiful red and silver hilt and a black sheath carved with runes and designs. The two on the bed were positioned so that they each took up one side of the large bed now and their hair brushed each other's, blending to look like the sun rising in the dawn.

Shu-Long immediately rushed over to remove the intruder and he had bent down and put his arms under the redhead when a soft voice spoke, "You will take my Zeno from me?"

He gasped and looked to see the man's eyes open to reveal the vividest of purples with tears trickling down his cheeks and he stopped, "What do you mean?"

"You would take me from my precious Zeno?"

"Who is Zeno?"

"My precious golden dragon, my Zeno."

Shu-Long's eyes widened, "The Ouryou's name...is Zeno? You know him?"

"He is my precious Zeno. Please don't take me away from him."

"H-How do you know the Ouryou?"

The tears dripped to the bed and the man spoke, "I know my Zeno, my poor, precious Zeno, cursed with immortality. My poor, poor dragon, always so sad, but acting so happy. Don't take me away. Don't take my precious one from me. I beg of you." Shu-Long moved his arms from under the male and he got more tears as the man looked at him, "You-You won't take my Zeno from me?"

The monk sighed, "I should. He is our god, but...I cannot. Who are you?"

The man gasped, "I can stay near him?"

"Yes."

The man relaxed and blinked away the tears, letting what was left drip down his cheeks to the bed below, though he didn't move other than that. Shu-Long sighed and pulled out his handkerchief, gently wiping the tears from the man's tanned cheeks. The man smiled and let out a small sigh of relief, then, "I am Hiryuu."

Shu-Long's handkerchief dropped to the floor in shock and he staggered back a step, "You-You are Hiryuu, King Hiryuu? You are the golden dragon's master, his king?" He suddenly bowed low, "Your holiness, I am sorry for daring to touch you and making you shed tears. I will accept any punishment."

He heard slight movement and then a hand on his head and the redhead's voice, "No need for that. I will not punish you for something you did not know of. I love humans after all." Shu-Long gasped and Hiryuu spoke again, "Please rise up."

Shu-Long immediately did so, keeping his head bowed, and he felt fingers touch his chin and lift his head up to be met with kind, purple eyes, "You have done nothing wrong, young one. I am unharmed and content. As long as you will not take my precious Zeno, then I will not feel anger or hate towards you."

Shu-Long felt his heart lift, "Truly?"

"Yes." The red-haired god turned back to the bed and his hair swayed gently as he moved, laying back down on the bed, except that now he wrapped his arms around the Ouryou, bringing his slumbering form close and resting his clawed hand in the soft hair, bringing the blonde's face into his chest. He looked at Shu-Long, "Now what have you come to Zeno's room for?"

The monk grabbed the water and carried it over, "I keep him healthy as he slumbers, as have my ancestors ever since they can remember."

The king's face fell into despair, "My poor Zeno." He took the cup and gently moved the Ouryou, pouring the drink into his parted lips in a trickle until it was all gone. He handed the empty cup back and put the blonde back in the same position he'd had him in, "I will stay with my Zeno."

"Shall I leave then, your holiness?"

Hiryuu nodded as he petted the blonde's soft hair, "Yes please. I will surely see you tomorrow unless I sleep with my golden dragon and then I do not know when we will wake."

"I will care for you both if you sleep, your holiness."

"Thank you."

Shu-Long nodded and left them in the room alone. He closed the door and he saw Hiryuu wrap around the Ouryou and close his eyes with a content smile. He smiled and closed the door all the way, locking it once more.

 **OoOoOo**

His awakening was slow and groggy and unnoticed as his blue eyes cracked open. What year was it? How long had he slept? He'd hoped to forever stay on the spirit plain where dreams are because his heart ached and burned for his dragons, for his king, and in his dreams, he could have them.

What had woken him up? Was it the warm chest he rested against? Was something bad happening, forcing him to wake? Did his awakening mean that the dragons were needed again? No, he hoped not. He could not bear to separate from all his brothers for a third time, watching them age and die once more, never to rest.

He felt warm breath in his hair and he opened his eyes the rest of the way to see something dark in front of his face, like blood. No, not blood, hair the color of the dawn, thick and wavy, just like he remembered. Had the gods finally granted his wish? Had they let him die, go to the heavens?

He felt the arms around him tighten and then the person he was with moved gently. He felt the hand in his hair start brushing it softly and a hand rested on his back, holding him close to his partner. The person moved again and he saw a clawed hand grab a lock of blonde hair before his chin was gently grabbed and tilted up.

His eyes widened as he saw _him_ , his precious king, his precious Hiryuu, his master, and he was...crying? Why? The clawed hand gently squeezed the hair and King Hiryuu spoke in a heartbroken voice, "I-I'm sorry, Zeno, that you were cursed with immortality because of me. I'm sorry for the pain you went through, my precious dragon, my Zeno. I'm so sorry."

Zeno's eyes widened, "K-King Hiryuu, are you-are you really here?"

"Yes, my precious Zeno, I am here." The king kissed his forehead softly and cupped his cheek, "I am truly here. I won't leave you again, my dragon."

Tears rose up, "Truly?"

"Yes, my precious."

Zeno hugged him tightly and he felt _warmth_ and he felt a _heartbeat_ and he rested against a _living_ chest, firm and yet soft enough to rest on. Arms were wrapped around him and his king was _here_ and he was _alive_ and oh God, how he had missed his king. He cried against Hiryuu's chest and he heard soft soothing words as a hand gently stroked his hair and the other arm held him tight.

Finally, he looked up at Hiryuu, "How long...was Zeno sleeping?"

The redhead's face fell into sorrow, "Thousands of years. The monks of the castle have been keeping your body in good health since, passing it through the generations."

Zeno turned back to his chest, "Well, it's okay. Zeno is happy that you're here."

"Third person now?" Hiryuu smiled, "It suits you. I like it."

Zeno smiled happily, "Zeno is happy King Hiryuu is happy."

"Yes, precious one. I know. I am glad."

Zeno smiled and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the larger male wrapped around him. The door opened, but Zeno didn't move as Hiryuu's fingers kept stroking his hair calmly and he heard a male voice, "Your holiness! I didn't know you had awoken! I would have come much sooner!"

The Hiryuu spoke, "It's fine. I don't mind. How long was I asleep?"

"Two weeks, your holiness."

"Please don't be so formal. If you must, please call me King Hiryuu."

"But surely-"

"It would greatly please me."

There was silence and then the first voice again, "Yes, alright, King Hiryuu."

Hiryuu spoke, "Have you come with water and potions?"

"Yes."

"Might we get real food?"

 **OoOoOo**

Shu-Long looked at the the redheaded dragon and bowed, "Of course. What would you like to eat?"

The redhead looked down at the sleeping Ouryou, "What do you want to eat, Zeno?"

He didn't think that there was going to be an answer. The Ouryou had been sleeping as long as anyone could remember. However, the next thing he knew, the redhead was sitting up with a blonde head peering over his shoulder with bright blue eyes and he was shocked speechless as the blonde answered in a rather childish voice, "Zeno doesn't care. Zeno will eat whatever King Hiryuu gets."

Hiryuu nodded, "Hmm, then I think I will just have whatever you have in the kitchens and Zeno will have the same."

Shu-Long immediately bowed as he snapped from his shock, "Lord Ouryou, I am honored to speak with you. We have long been awaiting your awakening."

The Ouryou smiled, "Zeno was waiting for his King Hiryuu. Zeno is awake now."

Hiryuu nodded again and then looked at him, "Legends exist everywhere. Is there a legend of a mighty dragon slumbering at Hiryuu Castle?"

"Yes, King Hiryuu."

Hiryuu stood up and pulled the short blonde up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he smirked in amusement, "And how many believe the legends?"

"Everyone here, sire."

"Then shall we prove them right?"

Shu-Long's eyes widened, "Come out? Are you sure, King Hiryuu?"

"Yes. Just imagine how many people we can excite and I always loved humans."

The Ouryou smiled, "Zeno goes wherever his King goes. Zeno doesn't want to lose him again."

"But you aren't unpresentable, sire!"

"Why must I be? I needn't wear anything but the silk my brothers have clothed me in when they returned my life and Zeno never really cared about what he wore."

Shu-Long frowned, "But, King Hiryuu, you are a god. You deserve the best."

"I'm wearing the best silk available and I have my Zeno. I need nothing more."

Shu-Long sighed, "Alright. I have bamboo sandals if you wish for shoes."

"They are unnecessary. Come on, Zeno. We shall get some food. You haven't eaten in far too long." His eyes twinkled, "You'll never grow bigger if you don't."

Zeno smiled brightly and let out a soft laugh that was smooth like water over pebbles, but innocent like a child's, "Zeno _can't_ get bigger. Gu-En always made fun of Zeno for being small."

Hiryuu rubbed the blonde's messy hair, "Of course he did. Look at you. You only reach my shoulders."

"Hey! King Hiryuu is tall and Zeno is short! You're too tall!"

Hiryuu laughed as well, his laughter deeper and booming, "Maybe that's the problem. Everyone is simply too tall for my poor Zeno."

Zeno pouted but Hiryuu just brought him closer and his pout faded away to be replaced with a content smile. Shu-Long gestured with his staff as he unlocked the doors, "Please come with me, Sire, Lord Ouryou. Dinner has just been finished cooking."

They nodded and followed him from the room and he had to check several time to make sure that they were still there because their footsteps were so silent. They reached the doors to the Dining Room and he opened them and let the two into the room, "We are here."

They stepped in and a few people looked up, but they stopped as they saw the bright blonde hair and the bright red hair, as well as the silken robes. One stood reverently, his eyes wide, "The legends, they are true. Hair as red as the dawning sky and as bright as the rising sun."

One man grabbed his wrist, "Come on, Raito. Don't be ridiculous. They're just legends. These are probably visitors that Head Monk Shu-Long brought in for food."

Shu-Long stepped in, "No. These are not visitors. They are the owners of the castle. May I humbly introduce King Hiryuu and Lord Ouryou, the Great Red Dragon and the Great Golden Dragon."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock and the one that had grabbed Raito stood, "Can you provide proof that you're not frauds out for the castle?"

Hiryuu smiled, "Of course." He lifted his hand and there was a flicker before fire sprung up and his nails lengthened into claws. Red scales dotted his hand and the fire flickered across it and then up his arm, glowing bright red. Zeno gasped as he saw it, "King Hiryuu...is a dragon again?" His face lit up, "King Hiryuu will not leave Zeno again?" Hiryuu's flames licked his shoulders and hair and danced across Zeno's skin, not burning him as he giggled and smiled, "Zeno is ticklish!"

Hiryuu laughed as fire danced over his hands and leapt into the air, twirling and forming a small red fire dragon that soared around them both. Zeno touched it with wide eyes and it landed on the blonde's shoulder, before flickering and then vanishing.

The crown was absolutely silent, their eyes wide in shock, and the man that had spoken bowed his head, "Thank you."

"Of course."

Shu-Long spoke, "The legends of the Great Ouryou slumbering here for the past couple thousand years was true and he did not wake until the Great Hiryuu came down to Earth once more and now we have both of them with us like long ago."

Everyone in the room bowed to them respectfully and Hiryuu smiled. He was back among humans once more, but why did it feel like something was missing?

 **OoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I usually wait a few days to a week to post chapters, but someone asked if I was continuing, so I'll share Chapter 2 now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Akatsuki no Yona.**

Chapter 2:

Ju-Won looked at the ground carefully, touching the bloody footprint with a thoughtful expression. He'd heard of sights of an injured boy wandering through the forest lately and anyone who tried to help, the boy immediately ran, frightened of them.

Upon hearing of the boy, who they said was rather small and frail, he'd started tracking him to hopefully find and help him. However, the boy seemed to have a large amount of either stamina or adrenaline and he hadn't been able to find him. The village nearby had said that they stopped seeing him about a week ago and now he was simply looking for a body, because a boy that small would be easy prey and he probably didn't know how to hunt or survive in a forest and he would have starved by now.

He heard movement in the bushes and he carefully drew his dagger, looking at the rustling bushes. He saw a flash of red and then a flash of yellow and he heard soft voices, male from what he could tell. The bushes rustled again and then a hand pushed them to the side to reveal a man with long red hair and a sword in his hand. Behind him was a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and they were both looking at Ju-Won in suspicion.

Their eyes dropped to the bloody footprint and they came forward, causing him to step back warily, gripping his dagger tightly. The redhead sheathed the sword and bent down, gently tracing the footprint, but not touching it. The blonde came forward, "Did you find something of him, my King?"

"His footprint."

Ju-Won spoke, "Are you looking for the boy too?"

The redhead didn't look up as he answered, "No, we found his body in the river, but there are people that are better off not knowing he is dead. We are erasing his tracks. You are?"

"Ju-Won. The nearby villagers asked for my help to find the boy and see if he was still alive. They wanted to help him."

The redhead lifted up with a sigh, "No, he fell into the river a bit further on and washed downstream, where we found him. We knew him and immediately came looking for proof of what happened. We've almost finished."

"And?"

The redhead looked him in the eye, "One of my men saw the boy's uncle push him from a cliff and fall, but when they tried to help him, he ran. Not fit for the forest, my man came to me. The boy had no memory of what happened according to the few people he actually talked to and we were finding concrete evidence of his uncle's deeds before we went and told the right people."

Ju-Won sighed, "I was too late? I thought so. It's been a week since he was seen."

"Yes, we found him about six days ago in the river. I apologize for your wasted effort."

"I was looking for a body at this point anyway. Who are you and who was he that people shouldn't know?"

"I am Hiryuu. The blonde boy behind me is Zeno, my son. The boy's name was Harry Potter and we were acquaintances."

"Harry Potter?"

"You knew him?"

"I have heard of him before."

Hiryuu nodded, "Understandable. You are a wizard then, or just the family of one?"

"I am one, well, a mage."

"British words are odd indeed, but I've gotten used to saying wizard for Harry."

"That makes sense. You're erasing his tracks?"

"I was."

Ju-Won nodded and erased the bloody footprint, "Alright." He straightened up and cleared his throat, "Ahem, I have heard of the legends of the Red Dragon, the one who founded Japan, and I know his name is Hiryuu."

Hiryuu nodded and looked at him, "Yes, as the legends say."

"Are you named after him?"

"No." But Hiryuu was definitely amused by something.

"Then how did you get your name if you're not named after him?"

"Silly boy. I am him. My name is Hiryuu and behind me is Ouryou. I sense urgency in your voice. Is something the matter?"

"Y-You're _the_ Hiryuu? The Dragon God?"

"Yes, but don't bow. I see you bending. I don't care for formalities."

Ju-Won stopped his bow and then he was silent as he warred with himself. After a minute, he spoke, "King Hiryuu, my child, he is sick and we haven't the money for medicine. Our village is poor. I must admit that one of the richer villagers offered me food and money if I found and helped the boy. My wife stays at home with him and he gets worse as the days pass. Could you please help him? I will give you anything, even my life, if you save my son."

Hiryuu's eyes widened and then he smiled, "You needn't owe me anything. I will help your son. Please lead the way."

Ju-Won's heart lifted, "Truly? Kay-Ta will be alright?"

"Yes, lead the way. Come on Zeno."

"Zeno's coming!"

Ju-Won immediately set off and he heard the redhead and blonde behind him, but he was relieved. Surely Lord Hiryuu could help his son. They walked for about an hour before they reached the village and walked through it until they reached a hut made of wood and Ju-Won stepped inside, "Please follow me."

They nodded and followed him in and he lead them to a small room with a futon in it. A woman was to the side and on the futon was a small boy with brown hair, pale and breathing raggedly. Ju-Won pointed at the boy, "That is Kay-Ta."

"May I?"

"Please."

Hiryuu went forward and knelt next to the boy and Ju-Won went to explain to his wife. Zeno also came over and he gently picked the boy up in his arms as Hiryuu scanned over him with his eyes. A bad flu and if they had no medicine, it could kill the frail boy.

He gently moved his hand to above the boy's heart and then pressed down softly as he closed his eyes, " _Hakuryuu, I don't know if you can hear me, but I cannot heal, only destroy. Will you please help me save this boy? I don't need a response, but please help him."_

He felt warmth go through his body and he tipped his head back with his eyes closed as it rushed through him, basking in his brother's power, the power he so dearly missed. He felt it in his hand and then it left him and he heard soft gasps of surprise.

Once Hakuryuu's power was gone, he opened his eyes and tilted his head back down with no idea that his eyes were pulsing with power, like a steady heartbeat. The boy was glowing softly with white power, pulsing in time with his eyes as his own energy was transferred into the weakened body.

After a minute, it stopped and his eyes went back to their normal purple as the boy stopped glowing. The boy was looking much better now. His skin was not so pale and milky and his gaunt cheeks had filled out to look healthy. Zeno was looking at him with wide eyes thought, "King Hiryuu, your eyes, they were glowing. How did you do that?"

"I asked my brother for help since fire only destroys and he granted it. The boy?"

"His heartbeat has sped up and his skin is less feverish, almost completely back to normal."

"Good, I am glad." He reached forward and brushed the boy's bangs from his face, "So young and so small, but a fighter."

The boy's eyelids fluttered and then they opened groggily and he slowly focused on Hiryuu's face, or rather, his hair. He reached up dazedly and batted at a lock of red hair, "So pretty. Are you an angel?"

Hiryuu chuckled softly, "I am afraid not, young one. I'm not nearly pretty enough to be an angel. My name is Hiryuu. I'm a dragon instead."

The boy smiled sleepily, "A dragon? That's cool. Did you take the pain away?"

"Yes I did, little one. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Hiryuu smiled at the answer and then pulled more than his bangs over his shoulder for the boy to touch because he was still batting at what was there. The boy smiled and took the hair, "So soft."

"Zeno's is softer, I bet."

"Ze...no?"

"Yes."

Zeno smiled, "Zeno's hair is soft if the little mister wants to touch it."

The boy's head turned and he smiled, "Like the sun, so pretty. Are you a dragon too?"

"Zeno is a dragon, like King Hiryuu, yes. Does the little mister want to touch it?"

"Yeah." Zeno nodded and then bent his neck and leaned down and the boy gently grabbed a hand of messy blonde locks, petting it, "So soft and silky."

"Little mister likes Zeno's hair?"

"Yes."

Zeno smiled happily and Ju-Won rushed over, gasping, "Kay-Ta, you've finally woke up. Are you alright, precious?"

Kay-Ta yawned and then smiled as he petted Zeno's hair, "Yeah, the dragons helped. Zeno's hair is so soft."

Ju-Won looked at Hiryuu worriedly, "Why is he so transfixed? Did something go wrong?"

"Not at all. He's just really tired and lethargic and he was easily distracted by the bright colors. He should be fine after he sleeps away the exhaustion the sickness caused."

The boy giggled and they looked over to see Zeno tickling his stomach as he laughed happily and Ju-Won slumped in relief, "He hasn't been this lively in weeks. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Zeno likes kids."

"No, for saving him."

Hiryuu's smile turned soft, "A child is precious and if I could help one, I will. I hope that he is happy."

"You have done so much for me."

"And I didn't mind at all." He turned to Zeno and the boy and looked down at Kay-Ta, "We are going to have to go now, little one, but we live close by if you want us to visit sometimes."

"I would like that, Mr. Dragon."

"It's just Hiryuu and that's Zeno, my son." He smiled and then pulled off the warm cloak he was wearing and laid it over the boy as Zeno laid him back on the bed, "Now you stay warm and comfortable and you can keep this as a gift, little one."

Kay-Ta brought the cloak up to cover his chest, only revealing his neck and head and his small hands that gripped the cloak tightly as he nodded diligently, "Okay. I'll stay warm, Hiryuu."

Zeno patted his head, "Good little mister. Zeno will come visit the little mister with King Hiryuu."

The boy smiled brightly, "Can I touch your hair when you come back?"

"You can pet Zeno's hair whenever you want when Zeno is here. It feels nice."

"Okay."

Zeno and Hiryuu stood and Hiryuu smiled, "We have to go now, little one."

Kay-Ta waved and Ju-Won and his wife bowed their heads as Ju-Won spoke, "Thank you for saving him."

"No problem." He waved one last time at Kay-Ta, then looked at Zeno, "Come on Zeno."

"Zeno is coming!"

 **OoOoOo**

Zeno smiled as he ate his food, completely satisfied at the moment. His precious King Hiryuu sat next to him, eating his own food and humming a soft tune as he did so. Zeno knew the tune was for him and he was happy with that. He had King Hiryuu back and he wasn't alone anymore.

Currently, he was leaning on the redhead's shoulder, gnawing on some bread and smiling in content as he felt the warm body against his own and the faint heartbeat that he could feel from the king. Hiryuu ate another piece of fish and Zeno felt a hand gently brush his hair and pet it absentmindedly. King Hiryuu had always liked his hair for some reason.

Suddenly, he heard choking and Hiryuu jerked and then doubled over with a sharp gasp as he made wheezing breaths. Zeno spun around to see Hiryuu doubled over with his teeth gritted in pain and his hands wrapped around his throat like it was in pain. His eyes widened in horror and he quickly moved and lifted the redhead's head to see nothing wrong.

Hiryuu jerked again and wheezed, still choking and clutching his throat as his lips parted wide and tried to drag in air. Zeno grabbed his shoulders, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Hiryuu opened his mouth to perhaps answer, but instead, he just screamed raggedly and threw his head back in pain as he collapsed from the stool backwards and hit the ground, jerking and spasming, his eyes wide in pain and shock.

His entire body spasmed and he choked again, making gagging sounds as blood trickled down his chin from his rapidly paling lips. Black veins started at his throat and spread along his body and his mouth was open, desperately trying to draw air that he couldn't get.

Zeno bent down and picked him up, "No, no, no, King Hiryuu! King Hiryuu! No! What's wrong?! What poison is it?!"

Hiryuu gasped raggedly and managed a mangled word, "Night...shade."

"N-Nightshade? No! You have to stay awake!" Tears dripped down the blonde's face as he sobbed softly, "Please don't leave me alone again."

Hiryuu gasped raggedly and his eyelids fluttered and then closed to cover his purple eyes as he fell limp, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe and his body twitching and jerking in the blonde's arms. He heard rushing feet and then there was a man next to them wearing long blue robes with a staff in his hand.

The man's shoulder was grabbed and yanked back and one of the soldiers of the castle spoke, "Hey! You agreed to this!"

"No! You said you would try to get him to leave! You didn't say you'd poison someone with the most painful poison in the area! Let me go!"

Zeno's eyes widened, "Y-You poisoned him? Why?! What did he ever do to you?!"

The soldier spoke, "We ran this castle and we were going to get the castle eventually for ourselves and then _he_ came along, the owner of the castle and we knew we had to get rid of him! Besides, imagine what fame we'll get for killing the Great Hiryuu!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

The man in blue yanked free, "Let me go! I can't watch this!"

The soldier lifted his sword, "Then let's put him out of his misery!"

Zeno jumped in the way as the sword swung down, "No- _AGGH_!" Blood sprayed across the ground as the sword sliced through his torso and cut a huge slice down to his stomach. His eyes widened in pain and blood sprayed from his mouth as he collapsed to the ground with a soft gurgle of blood in his throat.

The soldier advanced on the spasming and jerking Hiryuu, but a strong grip wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down roughly and he shouted as he fell. He turned to look to see the blonde gripping him tightly, his eyes angry, and he reached for the sword, but the man in blue kicked it away and rushed to Hiryuu, picking him up.

The other soldiers rushed to help and multiple blades were buried in Zeno's back as he screamed in pain and clawed his hand into the ground, but he didn't let go of the soldier. Instead, his grip got stronger and yellow scales started forming on his skin.

He yanked the soldier and then stood, disregarding the blades in his back as he spun, throwing him at the others and causing them to stumble back. He reached behind and yanked the swords out as the men stared in horror and he gripped the heaviest one as he lunged forward and more scales ran across his skin.

He cut down the men with enraged eyes and swords sliced into him again where the scales hadn't formed. Instead of screaming, he spun and slammed his clawed hand into another soldier's gut and threw him onto the sword of another man as he screamed. His fist flew forward and another man went flying as he suddenly dropped to his hands and flipped, roundhouse kicking his leg into another man and breaking almost all of the bones in his body as he went flying.

He continued cutting them down and soon what was left was cowering or trying to run from him as he lunged forward with no mercy. He _hated_ conflict! He _hated_ getting attacked because then he would slaughter because of his scales and dragon blood. But they had _attacked_ King Hiryuu! They had _poisoned_ his precious King Hiryuu! They had caused him _pain_!

He attacked what was left and he heard a scream of pain from over by his king. He immediately spun to see the man in blue lying in a puddle of blood, draped over King Hiryuu with a lance buried in his back. His staff was a few feet away and above him was the owner of the lance, another soldier, but this one wearing red, the color of the General of the castle.

Zeno left the soldiers and sped over there, his eyes blazing in anger, "YOU BASTARD!" He lunged and his hand was blocked by the lance as it was roughly yanked out of the man in blue's back with a scream of pain and a spray of blood.

He wasn't thousands of years old for nothing and he immediately changed the position of his hand, grabbing the lance, "YOU FOOL! I AM THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD AND IMMORTAL! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH KING HIRYUU'S LIFE ON THE LINE?! I WILL _SLAUGHTER_ YOU!"

The man's eyes widened and Zeno crushed the steel handle of the lance as he yanked it free, spinning it in his hand and lunged at the General, who jumped back with a shout, grabbing a sword off of the ground in a rush. Zeno's eyes narrowed. He would kill this man and then save King Hiryuu.

 **OoOoOo**

Lun desperately healed the redhead with his staff and he heard movement behind him. He spun and he saw Yak-Sol behind him with his lance raised, aimed at the redhead's throat or chest. His eyes widened and he quickly threw himself over the redhead and cold pain ripped through his body seconds later as he screamed in agony, collapsing on top of the redhead's stomach with his eyes half lidded as his blood quickly poured across the ground.

He heard rushing footsteps and then his entire body jerked and he screamed again as the lance was roughly yanked out of his body. He heard a clang and a shout of surprise before vague yelling hit his ears, but he could barely comprehend anything anymore except for the dying man below him.

He dragged himself to his staff and then back to the redhead, his teeth gritted in pain and his blood still leaking out, but now it was slow as he ran out of blood to lose and he knew he was going to die, but damn him if he didn't fix what he caused. He had agreed to this unwittingly and he wasn't going to let it cost this man's life.

He mustered what energy he had left and painstakingly rested the silver staff above the man's heart, pushing the energy into it as it glowed blue and then white and Hiryuu gasped and coughed, taking in a heaving breath and then relaxing into the ground with a small sigh, twitches still occasionally hitting him, but now the poison was neutralized.

Lun sighed in relief and then his grip slackened on the staff and his eyes glazed over as he fell limp. One last soft sigh left his lips and then nothing and his entire body fell prone, his head tipping to the side as his bangs shadowed his glazed eyes, dead.

 **OoOoOo**

Zeno killed the man that had cut down the blue healer and then spun back to King Hiryuu. He saw the staff resting on the breathing king's chest and the healer's hand rested on the handle with no grip and no movement and he knew he was dead just by how much blood was around him. A blood trail led to where the staff had been and then back and he knelt and gently closed the man's glazed eyes with a soft sigh. As a last act, he'd healed the king of the poison because now the redhead was breathing normally and just regular unconscious.

He picked the healer up in one arm and then picked Hiryuu up in the other, covering them both as tears dripped down his face from what he'd been forced to do. Bodies littered the ground around him and his king was weakened and the man that had saved the redhead was dead, cut down protecting King Hiryuu, the job that Zeno was supposed to do.

He heard a voice speaking and he recognized Shu-Long, back from where he'd gone to the market for the day. The door opened and the monk froze as he saw the blood splattered room and the dead bodies everywhere. He looked at Zeno, who looked at him with blazing blue eyes, daring him to attack him.

The groceries dropped from the monk's hands and he collapsed to his knees, "What-What happened?"

Zeno scowled, "They poisoned King Hiryuu because they wanted the castle and the castle healer was cut down healing him." His eyes darkened, "They tried cutting me down. You can see how well that turned out."

"P-Poisoned?!"

"Yes. I killed them all for it. I hold no regrets."

"By the gods, I didn't, I don't understand. Why would they do this? They were in awe of him."

"Power differences lead to hate and hate leads to greed and death."

Hiryuu shifted and then opened his eyes and slowly focused on Zeno, "W-What happened?" His eyes opened the rest of the way and then he gasped and shot up, looking around the room and then at Zeno, who was soaked in the blood of everyone in the room, even himself, the man in his arms, and Zeno's own blood. His clothes were dyed in it and his hands were covered in it.

He gasped and then reached up and gently touched Zeno's cheek, "Oh, my poor Zeno. You had to kill."

"They poisoned you and the man in my other arm was cut down healing and protecting you while I fended off the soldiers. They all attacked you and I was cut down guarding you, so I had to do it because they wouldn't stop coming."

Hiryuu gently wiped the blood from Zeno's forehead and kissed it, "Thank you for protecting me, precious. I know it hurts you."

Zeno nodded softly, "I had to do it. I had to protect you."

"I know, precious." He looked at the man in blue and then gently pulled him from the blonde's arms into his own, "He healed me and protected me?"

"His last act was to heal you after he'd been cut down by the traitorous General."

"I see." His fingers brushed over the man's closed eyelids and then his slightly parted lips and he sighed, "He was young, too young. He's only got to be in his early twenties."

Zeno nodded, "I-I noticed. If I had been able to be here quicker…"

"Hush, my Zeno. You cannot be two places at once. It's not your fault."

Zeno's head bowed, "It feels like it."

"Well it's not, so don't blame yourself."

The man suddenly shifted and both of their eyes widened in shock. How was he still alive?! He had lost so much blood that there wasn't anymore left to lose and he was only human! Their eyes widened in further when his hair suddenly streaked with blue until it was entirely blue and red marks formed below his eyes, which opened slightly to reveal gold with slits.

Hiryuu's heart almost stopped, "Seiryuu."

The man's eyes opened further and he focused on Hiryuu above him, "King...Hiryuu?"

Suddenly a voice spoke in Hiryuu's head, his brother, Seiryuu, " _He has passed the test of loyalty. Only for you brother, shall I return what was lost long ago. The others are coming, but they must pass their tests first. Be safe, brother."_

Then it was gone and his eyes widened, "Abi?"

Zeno gasped in shock and the man's eyes lit up, "King Hiryuu, it is you."

Zeno's eyes widened and he bent over Abi, "Is that really you, Abi?"

Abi focused on him and then smiled weakly, "You don't look right covered in blood, Zeno. Now you look too scary. I think that even Shu-Ten would be scared."

Zeno smiled happily and hugged him, "Abi!"

Abi grunted, "Too...tight...dragon...strength."

Zeno loosened his grip with a sheepish smile, "Oops, Zeno is sorry. He's just so happy!"

Hiryuu chuckled, "Yes, he's now talking in third person. It suits him quite well."

Abi, who had been let go, smiled, "Yes, it does." He looked around, "I missed it because I was healing King Hiryuu, but was this all you, Zeno?"

Zeno blushed, "Zeno had to protect King Hiryuu and they wanted to hurt him, so Zeno had to stop them."

Abi whistled softly, "Wow, little Zeno can be vicious."

Zeno's blush darkened and he spoke in a mumble, "Zeno has done worse."

Abi slowly sat up and Hiryuu put a hand on his back for him to lean on as he spoke, "Worse?"

Now the mumble was even quieter, "Zeno fought armies because it made him feel close to his brothers. The armies wanted to take over the lands of Kouka and Zeno wanted to protect King Hiryuu's castle, but he was the only one left, so he protected it all by himself. Armies called Zeno a monster, but Zeno doesn't care."

Hiryuu's eyes widened, "You did?"

"Yeah, Zeno had to protect King Hiryuu's castle."

Hiryuu suddenly hugged him tightly, yanking him into his arms, "Oh Zeno, I'm so sorry you were left all alone and had to do that."

"Zeno is okay. It was long ago, when his brothers were still alive. Zeno was sad though, because when Zeno fought, Gu-En died and Zeno never went to visit him like he promised."

Abi's eyes widened and then he hugged the blonde also, "I'm sorry we had to leave you, Zeno."

Zeno relaxed into their arms with a smile, "It's okay, but will Abi leave his pretty eyes visible this time? Zeno missed Abi's pretty eyes."

Abi hesitated, but King Hiryuu's bright red hair and purple eyes assured him that this was really King Hiryuu and he smiled, "Yes I will, Zeno."

"Yay!"

Hiryuu let them go and then pulled himself to his feet and grabbed Abi's new staff, handing it to him, "Can you still use this blended with your new soul?"

Abi stood and nodded, taking it in his hand, "Yes I can."

Zeno stood and Hiryuu waved his hand. Immediately, his clothes repaired and cleaned and the blood disappeared, leaving him clean but still in his dragon state. He looked around the room and waved again and the bodies lined up as sheets formed over them. The blood cleaned from the room and the passed out Shu-Long (he'd passed out when Abi woke up) was moved to another section of the room.

Hiryuu looked over them and then waved his hand and the bodies floated up, "Let's go bury them. Come on you two."

They nodded and followed him from the room.

 **OoOoOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**To clarify for those who are wondering. Hiryuu** _ **is**_ **immortal unless he's cut down. He can't get sick, but if he's fatally wounded, he can't heal like Zeno and he will die. So, he's immortal in longevity, but he can still be murdered.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Akatsuki no Yona. That right goes to their authors and illustrators.**

Chapter 3:

' _I wonder...where Harry Potter went?'_

Hiryuu gently waded in the hot spring with his long white yukata clinging to his body, his purple eyes clouded in thought. Yes, he was King Hiryuu, a dragon again, but where had Harry gone? He had been Harry Potter. He had vague memories from the boy's life flashing through his mind, but he couldn't put the boy back together no matter how hard he tried, like he'd been fragmented so badly that he was missing the smallest of pieces and it made it all come unravelled.

' _Was he gone for good? What should he do now?'_

He couldn't leave Harry's life behind entirely because of Voldemort, but at the same time, what should he do, _could_ he do? Harry's old allies wouldn't believe that he'd been replaced by a dragon that was thousands of years old. They would probably attack him for even claiming that.

' _He couldn't just abandon Britain though.'_

Voldemort was still out there and he knew that Hakuryuu would want the man's soul collected because of the imbalance of the world now, which was what the White Dragon controlled. His hand flowed through the hot water and ripples went outwards. Hmm, he could lure them here to talk to him, small things he did. Somehow finding a way to mention him to them that made them come running to ask for his help, causing ripples.

' _How did he do that?'_

He would have to find a way to get mentioned in Britain, drawing Dumbledore's attention. If he visited and cut down some Death Eaters, then they would notice him and if he disappeared shortly after, they'd look him up and find him on his own turf. That would also tell him what lengths they were willing to go to and if he would be better making a third side.

' _But would Voldemort come looking too?'_

That was the real question. He didn't want Voldemort in Japan. Of course, the Japanese wizards were much better fighters than the British, so Death Eaters would be better handled here at least. He would have to talk to the Japanese Ministry too and let them know that he really was Hiryuu, that way they would back up his claims. Since they knew the legends, they would know how to prove who and what he was and therefore tell the British Wizards that came looking.

' _When did he go?'_

He should go soon. Voldemort really needed to be defeated rather soon. The Ministry would also be more informed about the Voldemort situation than him because he was an international threat. He could get information on potential allies from them.

He put his thoughts to the side and focused on the bath and he heard a rustle in the bushes. He spun and then there was a spray of blood and he collapsed.

 **OoOoOo**

Raito clenched the bow tightly, his fists white, as he aimed at the redhead in the spring. How could the Great Dragon God kill all of his comrades? What had they ever done to him? Why was he a monster? He was a murderer and though Raito had worshipped the Dragon Gods since he was young, this one was a monster and he had to avenge his friends' murders.

He pulled the string back and accidentally stepped on a stick. The redhead spun as he released the arrow and then he saw a spray of blood and heard a scream of pain. There was a splash and when he looked, he saw Hiryuu fall into the water with wide eyes that closed as he hit the water and sunk with a small stream of bubbles. His long red hair drifted to the surface and blood quickly spread through the water above where he'd fallen.

He let out a shuddering breath and then slumped. He would never go to the Heavens now. He'd killed a God, but he'd had to avenge his friends. He saw the hair move and then a form rose to the surface with a splash. He saw water and blood spray and then the arrow was ripped from where it was buried in the man's shoulder and spun in his hand as he leapt from the water with another splash.

He stumbled back in panic and then his bow was ripped from his hands and the point of the arrow was resting at his throat as the redhead poured water to the ground and his clothes. He saw Hiryuu's eyes widen and then harden as he spoke in a hiss, "You were in on it too? I had hoped better from you!"

Raito's eyes widened, "W-What?"

Hiryuu frowned and looked at him carefully, "You don't know?"

"Know what?! All I know is that you murdered all of my friends!"

Hiryuu scowled, "I did not. Zeno did and he only did it because they poisoned me and tried to kill me to take the castle. They cut down Lun in the process and Zeno was injured guarding my unconscious and poisoned body."

Raito's eyes widened again, "W-What? Th-They wouldn't. You-You're a God."

"They didn't care. They wanted the castle." The arrow was thrown to the side and Raito paled as it speared a tree and quivered from the force, like a bow had shot it. Hiryuu climbed off of him, "Must I kill you to protect myself?"

Raito looked at his shaking hands as he rose to his knees and then he clenched his fists with a small sob, "I-I should, I-I knew they were planning something, but I didn't know what." He crossed his arms, "They tried to kill you?"

"Yes."

"And I attacked you not knowing. I-I attacked a God."

He curled up slightly and Hiryuu's hand rested on his shoulder, "You didn't know. That's the point. If you're not going to attack me again, then nothing is the matter."

He looked up and his eyes caught on the spreading stain of red on the man's white robes, trickling down his body and changing it colors. He looked back at Hiryuu to see purple eyes looking at him in sorrow and he bowed his head, "You're bleeding. I injured you. You should kill me."

"But I will not. I do not like killing and especially not those that are simply misguided by good intentions. Now come. Get your bow and if you have nowhere to return to, then follow me to the castle. Abi can fix my injury and you can get some rest. I know this has to be straining."

Raito staggered to his feet and looked at Hiryuu to see him turn and walk towards the entrance to the castle, which was connected to the hot springs. He shakily grabbed his bow and followed the man.

 **OoOoOo**

Abi gasped as he saw King Hiryuu return from the springs. He had one hand over a wound on his shoulder and blood soaked the entire arm of his robes and down his chest.

He rushed forward, "King Hiryuu! You're injured!"

"It's not as bad as it looks. I'm sure you can fix it."

"What happened?!"

"A misguided attack. Raito, I'm sure you know him, thought that I just randomly decided to kill the entire castle guard regimen. I have explained and he's behind me, feeling extremely guilty and quite panicked. I do believe he thinks that he will never go to the Heavens now."

Abi looked behind him to see Raito following with staggering footsteps and he sighed, "Yes, he would. Hold on a second." His staff glowed softly and then touched Hiryuu's shoulder and the wound healed. He stepped to the side and over to Raito, where he whacked him in the back of the head with the staff, "Foolish boy. Think before you act."

Raito looked up and his face showed confusion before he saw the staff and his eyes widened, "Lun?!"

Abi crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "Yes and you went and acted without thinking again. You're lucky that King Hiryuu doesn't like killing or you'd be dead."

"B-But he said you were cut down! What happened to your hair and eyes?!"

"I _was_ cut down. General Yak-Sol attacked King Hiryuu and I threw myself over him and was cut down and died. However, I was brought back with a second set of memories. I am now Lun _and_ Abi, the Seiryuu."

Raito gasped, "Y-You're the Seiryuu?!"

"Yes. Now come on. You look terrible and you need rest." He turned, "And you King Hiryuu, should go tell Zeno. He'll find out anyway and stick to you like a bur for the rest of your immortal lives."

King Hiryuu smiled, "I know, but if it's Zeno, I don't mind. He is quite lovable."

"That he is."

 **OoOoOo**

"Name and may I see your wand?"

Hiryuu's eyebrow rose as the wizard didn't even raise his head, "I don't have one. I don't need one. I have a sword that you may see, but I cannot give it up."

The man's head rose and his eyes caught on the sword that was underneath Hiryuu's flowing red robes, "Yes, if I may check it in?"

Hiryuu pulled it out and passed it over and the man waved his wand, forming a paper out of the materials the sword was made of. His eyes widened as he saw them, "D-Dragon's fangs, claws, and scales?"

Hiryuu took it and sheathed it, "Yes, a gift from my brothers. Specifically, the fang of Hakuryuu mixed with the claw of Ouryou and the hilt has the scales of Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu."

"B-Brothers? Who are you?"

Hiryuu smiled in amusement, "Why so shocked? I thought for sure that my hair would give it away."

The man looked at his hair and then gasped, "L-Lord Hiryuu?"

"Yes. I have a meeting with the Minister."

The man stood and bowed deeply, "Your Holiness."

"No need for that. Rise up and tell me how to get to the Minister's office. I am afraid that in my thousands of years, I have never visited here."

The man rose up quickly, "Of course, King Hiryuu. Right away. Follow the golden halls and you'll reach his office."

Hiryuu nodded, "Thank you." The man nodded and he turned as his robes flared slightly. He walked through the halls with the golden floors until he reached the door that said 'Minister', where he knocked.

There was silence and then a curt voice, "Yes?"

"I have a meeting with Minister Lae-Tung."

"Come in."

He stepped in silently and closed the doors and immediately, cold blades rested at his neck. He didn't respond except to look at Lae-Tung, "I feel like this welcome is quite cold and I would love to know what sparked it."

Lae-Tung looked at him suspiciously, "You should know. You would not tell me your name or your age or the reason you were coming. I had to take precautions."

"Surely as the Minister, you can fight?"

His head was shoved up by the blades and he felt the blade prick his neck, causing a small trickle of warm liquid down his skin as a voice spoke from behind him, "Be quiet."

Hiryuu's eyes narrowed and he touched the blade at his throat with a claw, gently scratching the surface as red scales formed above the cut, stopping the blade from going any further. He looked at Lae-Tung, "You should reconsider your men to be so rude to a guest. If he injures me any further, well, now I'd be forced to retaliate, now wouldn't I? You don't want me to retaliate."

"And what would you do?"

Hiryuu's fangs lengthened as fire lit on the hand touching the blade and then he yanked his sword from its sheath and spun, slamming it into the blades that the man behind him crossed to block the blow. His sword lit on fire and he spun, his robes flaring behind him as he caught the hilt of one blade on his blade and sent it spinning from the man's hand.

He spun the other way as the second blade came whistling past his face and then grabbed the blade with his bare hand, which was now covered in red scales. He yanked it free and stabbed it point first into the ground hard enough that it sunk a few inches. The man was quickly pinned to the wall with Hiryuu's sword at his throat and he looked at Lae-Tung with glowing purple eyes, "How about we don't find out?"

Lae-Tung looked at him in shock, "General Fu-Ha is my strongest warrior. How did you do that?"

"I'm thousands of years old, now aren't I? Don't tell me the desk clerk didn't tell you I had entered the building? That's bad business. May I properly introduce myself? I am Hiryuu, the Red Dragon."

Lae-Tung's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"You heard me." He dropped Fu-Ha and flicked a finger, summoning the second sword over. He plunged it next to the first so that the man couldn't get them back and attack him until he was done. He sheathed his sword, "It is as I say. My brothers brought me back. Ouryou and Seiryuu are at my castle as we speak."

Lae-Tung rubbed his forehead, "I feel that this is going to be a long talk, Lord Hiryuu."

"Then you'd be correct. We have much to talk about."

"Of course."

 **OoOoOo**

 _Hair as bright as the dawning sky glinted in the sunlight, blowing gently in the wind as he watched. He closed his eyes and turned away. No, it couldn't be._

 _OoOoOo_

 _The body dropped from his sword and hit the ground with thud as blood pooled below him quickly. He saw red hair and his eyes widened as the owner looked at him with horrified eyes. He quickly schooled his expression. He couldn't let her know._

 _OoOoOo_

 _The army fell by his men's blade and he watched in satisfaction. His plan had worked. The enemy was falling quickly._

 _OoOoOo_

 _Guen-Te laughed as he tried the tea and barely managed to school his shocked expression. By the smell, he'd thought that it would taste strange, but it was actually quite good. Yes, his plans would continue then._

 _OoOoOo_

 _He spun as he heard movement and then his eyes widened as he saw a man hiding in the shadows, but he didn't have time to properly respond and Kye-Sook was not here like usual. The arrow flew and he felt cold pain in his chest._

 _His head tilted to look down as blood trickled from his lips and a soft gurgle rose in his throat. More cold pain pierced his throat and he fell to his knees as blood poured from the wounds to the ground below. His clothes were quickly dyed and another pain pierced his shoulder._

 _He swayed and then collapsed to his side with his arms in front of him. He gurgled as he choked on his own blood and he heard a yell and then running footsteps. He felt someone at his side, yelling, but it was too late for his dying body._

 _He only managed to glance and see Kye-Sook before his brown eyes glazed over in death. Kye-Sook's eyes widened and he picked up the emperor's dead body with gritted teeth. He had sworn to his emperor that he would protect him and the one night he'd refrained from checking on him at the same time as usual, he'd been killed!_

 _He set the body down and then spun, drawing his sword. The assassin was running, but Kye-Sook was faster._

 _OoOoOo_

Hiryuu hummed softly as he tended the garden he'd been working on for the past week. Zeno was with him, smiling and swaying to the tune he was humming as he leaned against the wall. The blonde had his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face, softly humming along.

Hiryuu moved to work on the rock designs for the rock part of the garden and he saw red speckled on the grey stones. He followed the trail and the blood got thicker until he reached the edge of the garden and the large tree that was there.

He went around the tree to see a man leaned on the trunk. His head was tipped to the side and blood stained his rather nice clothes, covering his chest and torso. His hair was dark blonde and speckled in blood and one hand covered his chest, where there was a bleeding wound. At his waist was a rather ornate sword and clutched in his other hand was a beautiful pin with a pink flower.

Hiryuu's eyes widened and he quickly bent down, checking for a pulse. He found a weak one and next to the man was a single white scale. He picked it up and felt Hakuryuu's power on it as a message played in his head, ' _This man is a good tactician and I have made him a deal if he helps you. He is only human, but he was once the emperor of Kouka until he was assassinated. I could only heal the death blow, which was a wound in his throat. Seiryuu's human will have to heal him before he bleeds out again.'_

He tucked the scale away and reached down, sliding his hands under the unconscious male's back. He picked him up and got a weak whimper of pain, so he turned and quickly made his way inside. Zeno's eyes widened as he saw him and he rushed over, only to gasp, "Emperor Soo Won? He's been dead for thousands of years!"

"Hakuryuu brought him back. He said he made him some kind of deal and that he was a good tactician. However, Abi has to heal him because my brother only healed the fatal blow, which was a wound to his throat."

Zeno nodded, "He was one of the better emperors I saw. He had to do some bad things to become the emperor, but the former emperor had been letting the land die in his quest for peace, so Soo Won assassinated him to gain the throne. He'd seen the land dying and the former emperor had killed his father, who was the emperor's older brother, so that no one could take the throne. You know human greed. Soo Won was one of the few that took over not for himself but for others. He actually killed your reincarnation's father. Princess Yona was your reincarnation."

Hiryuu looked down at the male and then sighed, "Well, you cannot gain without first losing. Let's get him to Abi."

"Alright."

 **OoOoOo**

Soo Won woke with a soft groan to find himself in his old chambers in Kouka Castle. His eyes widened and then he slowly sat up, looking around. He thought he'd died?! Wait, no, he remembered. He had died, but a giant white dragon had told him that he'd be able to see and apologize to Yona if he helped Hiryuu, who was apparently back alive. But how had he ended up in Kouka Castle and still looking the same as how he'd seen it last?

"It was kept habitable as a shrine to me. How are your wounds?" He spun to see a man with long red hair sitting in a chair to the side. How had he missed him?! He must be out of it. The man's eyebrow rose, "I don't believe that you're a mute. You'd be no good as an emperor that way."

Soo Won gained his thoughts and then touched his chest with his fingers and spoke in a hoarse voice, "My wounds, what happened to them?"

"Depends on which one. The one on your throat was healed before you were brought back. The ones in your chest and shoulder were healed by Abi." The redhead pulled something from his cloak and handed it to him and his fingers curled around it and pulled it closer.

He looked down to see the clip he'd given Yona and his eyes widened in shock, "How did I get this?"

"Hakuryuu left it with you. I would assume to remind you of the deal he made with you, although I don't know what it is." The redhead focused on his eyes, "I did not ask him to send you, so he chose you of his own accord, and my brother is very picky. This tells me that you are someone very special. He said you were helping me, so I will give you the trust I give all my friends and dragons. I ask you don't betray it."

Soo Won's eyes widened, "You don't know me and you still trust me?"

"I trust people until they turn on me, a bad trait it seems, but one I cannot shake. I have been told your name is Soo Won and you are a previous emperor?"

"Yes, that's true."

"I have also heard you're quite the tactician and I have the best of advice telling me that you were one of the best emperor's Kouka, now Japan, has ever had from a reliable source. I hope he's not proven wrong. I am Hiryuu."

Soo Won gasped softly, "Emperor Hiryuu, the first to bring Kouka together?"

"Yes, that's me. I have returned as a dragon this time."

Soo Won looked at the clip in his hand and then back at Hiryuu, "I won't betray you."

"Can I ask what your deal was? You don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine. I did something unforgivable to the one I love and I want to see her to ask for forgiveness. I wasn't able to. I was brought straight here."

Hiryuu's eyes widened and the next thing he knew, warm arms were wrapped around him and a chin rested on his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock and Hiryuu spoke, "I have heard of what you had to do. I'm sorry that Hakuryuu did not give you a chance to see Princess Yona before you came here. I don't wish for your heart to ache."

Soo Won's breath caught in his throat, "You-You know?"

"I do and nothing can be gained without first losing. If there is a weak king, then a strong one must rise up or death and war will soon flow across the land."

Soo Won had never met this man, but...why did he remind him so much of Yona? He was male, yes, but he had the same fire and warmth in him and the same compassion. His hair was even the same color. Why did he feel comforted by the grip he'd never been in?

Hiryuu let him go and he felt smaller arms wrap around him from behind, hugging him around his chest as a childish voice spoke, "Zeno is sorry that Lord Soo Won is sad, but Lord Soo Won, the little miss Yona will forgive you. She missed you and always kept your pin. Mister Hak was angry though, but he was scary too."

Soo Won's eyes widened. Why was the one behind him acting like he'd seen it, known them?! The arms let him go and he spun to be met with bright blonde hair and big, innocent blue eyes and he gasped, "I-I recognize you. You travelled with Yona. How are you still alive?"

The blonde boy laughed, "Zeno is immortal! Zeno is thousands of years old! Zeno was there! The little miss was very pretty!"

"I-Immortal?"

Hiryuu spoke in his deeper voice, "Yes, Zeno is immortal. He cannot get sick, die of old age, be poisoned, or get cut down. His wounds just heal immediately and his skin turns to the strength of steel with yellow scales. Meet the Ouryou's human. The Seiryuu's human is here too, the one that healed you. His eyes paralyze whoever he wishes, but as a double blade works, he is also paralyzed when he stops the power usage. I myself have quite a few talents, but I shall explain them later."

Soo Won looked at him in confusion, "Why are you telling me your powers and in the Seiryuu's case, his weakness?"

"You're the new tactician, aren't you? You should know. Besides, I told you, I trust you. Now, how are your wounds? I do hope Abi healed them correctly."

They really...trusted him. It actually felt nice. "They're healed that I can tell. I feel no pain."

Hiryuu nodded and picked something up from where it leaned against the wall. He set it on the bed, "Here's your sword. It was with you when we found you."

He grabbed the sword and pulled it closer, "Thank you."

Hiryuu leaned back, "I want to ask you a question, Emperor Soo Won, did you even want to be emperor?"

Soo Won pondered this and then sighed, "I suppose, no, I didn't, but I knew that something had to be done and I was technically the rightful heir, so I took over."

Hiryuu hummed in thought, "The rightful heir?"

"Yes, my father was the current emperor's older brother, but because Emperor Il was more 'peaceful', he became the next emperor, but he wasn't as peaceful as they thought. He killed my father so that he would have no competition to the throne even though my father didn't want it. I was the rightful prince, being the son of the older of the previous emperor's blood. Yona would have made a good queen to my king, but...she found me when I killed Emperor Il. I have regretted telling her that I had done it just to be cold since that day. I pushed her away to avoid hurting her, but it hurts me. Sacrifices had to be made to save the country and I had to make a decision and the better of all came over the happiness of one."

Hiryuu smiled softly, "You made the right choice whatever it may be. You were one of the best emperors in the history books. I'm sorry that you were forced to make that decision and I can't give you Yona, but you can be part of our family. It's only myself, Zeno, and Abi right now, but it will get bigger when my other warriors are given back their memories."

Soo Won's heart skipped a beat, "You want me to be in your...family? I could have one again?"

"Yes you could. I will be whatever you wish…" He smiled jokingly, "...Well, except dead. I can't do that and leave Zeno all alone again."

Soo Won looked at the clip and then the softly smiling Hiryuu before he smiled, "Alright."

"Yay! Zeno has a new brother!"

 **OoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Akatsuki no Yona or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I have read the reviews, so thank you for the criticism about the Korean dialect. I'll keep it in mind.**

Chapter 4:

Hiryuu looked down at the Death Eaters from his rooftop perch and then over at Soo Won, "Shall we?"

The blonde man nodded and drew his sword and Hiryuu grabbed him and leapt down to the ground. His robes flared as he landed and dust billowed before he was gone again, his sword drawn and cutting people down where they stood. He saw Soo Won fighting and he smiled. The former emperor was quite the skilled fighter for just being a human.

He cut down another Death Eater and jumped backwards, landing behind Soo Won, "You good?"

"Yeah, just a bit out of breath. Their spells are quite troublesome to dodge or block."

"Yes, be careful. Don't let a single one hit you. They're quite nasty."

Soo Won nodded, "Alright."

Hiryuu leapt back into battle and the Death Eaters soon fled in fear. He stopped beside Soo Won and he heard several cracks as Dumbledore appeared and he smirked, time to set the bait.

 **OoOoOo**

Albus appeared with the Order of the Phoenix expecting a battle. What he did not expect was what he found. Dead Death Eaters littered the ground in puddles of their own blood, seemingly circled around two men that stood in the middle.

One man had hair the color of blood and he was wearing dark red, silk robes of an oriental design with black leather pants underneath tucked into knee high boots. In his hand was a long sword that steadily dripped blood to the ground, forming a puddle. The man next to him had dark blonde hair held in a side ponytail draped on his chest that had blood splattered through it. In his hand was a long silver sword with a golden hilt studded with rubies. He was wearing light mauve robes with dark blue hemming and they were also of oriental design, though splattered in blood. The sword also dripped blood to the ground and they both looked towards the group, though the redhead smirked and the blonde had a completely blank face.

Albus stepped forward since everyone else was too scared and spoke, "Ahem, hello, I am Albus Dumbledore. You are?" He got no answer and he sighed, "We were wondering who you were and why you were here. We don't recognize you." Silence met his swords and he saw the redhead's smirk grow, like he could talk and was refusing. He sighed again, "Why are you here?"

The redhead spoke for the first time, his voice deep and smooth, "Why indeed? I could be here for the sights. I could be here for the Wizards. I could be here to fight the man that sent those men. Or I could be here to deliver an...upsetting piece of news."

Albus frowned, "That's a lot of reasons. Could you clarify which one you're actually here for?"

The redhead cocked his head, "I suppose...I could, but what if I don't want to?"

Moody stepped forward, "Then we'll have to pull it out of you."

The redhead chuckled, "You wouldn't stand a chance, _boy_. You're much too young to face me."

"You're only maybe in your thirties."

"Am I?" He lifted his hand and they saw a clawed finger tap his chin, "I suppose if you think so." He smiled and they saw lengthened fangs, "But you never know and can't assume. That's a bad way to judge someone."

"You're a vampire then?"

Albus cut in, " _Not_ that that's a bad thing. We don't mind inhuman peoples."

"I'm not a vampire." They thought they saw smoke trail from his lips at this, but they couldn't be sure. He cocked his head, "I suppose that I can prove that, but then you'll wonder what I actually am."

Albus' brow furrowed, "How?"

"By lighting myself on fire of course!" Their eyes widened in horror and then he suddenly alit. Fire burst on his palms and then danced across his skin and his hair seemed to turn to flowing flames. More smoke curled from his lips and the flames leapt through the air around him, sending sparks flying. However, he just laughed and tilted his head back as the ground around him scorched. The blonde beside him didn't move or flinch as flames went across his skin as well, not seeming to quite touch him.

Moody's mouth gaped, "H-How are you doing that?!"

The redhead tilted his head down as his eyes danced and flickered, turning bright green, "I am a God, a Dragon God, Hiryuu, the Red Dragon. The man to my side is Emperor Soo Won."

Albus' eyes widened, "Emperor Soo Won has been dead for thousands of years!"

"I am a god! Who says I cannot bring back the dead?!"

Severus shoved to the front, his eyes locked on the man's green orbs, wide in shock, "Those...are Lily's eyes. Why do you have the eyes of a dead woman?! I have never seen such bright green except for Lily and…" He cut off and staggered back a step, "...Potter. I have only seen those eyes on Potter. What have you done to him?!"

Albus put a hand on his arm, "Now Severus, just because-"

But he was cut off as Hiryuu spoke, "He's dead." They all froze in shock and he continued, "His uncle threw him from a cliff and caused an avalanche. He was crushed. His family murdered him in cold blood." They all paled and he turned, "Come, Soo Won." He looked at them, "If you wish to speak further, visit Hiryuu Castle in Japan and we shall speak."

Albus reached out to grab him, but there was a burst of fire not unlike a phoenix and both men were gone.

 **OoOoOo**

Zeno hugged him as he returned, "Zeno is happy that you returned, King Hiryuu! Did everything work?!"

Hiryuu smiled and ruffled his already tousled hair, "It went perfectly, precious."

Zeno smiled happily, "Zeno is glad!" He looked at Soo Won and immediately went over, picking at his robes, "Ooh, ooh, does mister want Zeno to wash the blood from his clothes?!"

Soo Won smiled, "I can do it if you so wish."

"No, no! Zeno will do it!" He yanked the over robe off and then grabbed Hiryuu's as well before he ran off in laughter, leaving a shocked Soo Won in only his under robes and a laughing Hiryuu. Soo Won snapped from his shock and then smiled and followed the redhead towards the dining room.

 **OoOoOo**

" _Abi! Shu-Ten! Gu-En! No!"_

 _He stood from the ground with tears streaming down his cheeks and looked at the sky. They were truly gone. He was the only one left, the only one who had remained the same._

 _Cries of monster came from around him and he reached back and yanked the blades from his back. If fighting was the only way to feel close to his lost brothers, then he would fight and he wouldn't let them down. He would guard King Hiryuu and his castle for them._

 _The blades dropped into a pile and the wounds healed as he felt yellow scales creep down his hand. The men charged him and he turned, slamming his fist into one's face and then spinning and kicking one into a few more. He would guard King Hiryuu himself._

 _OoOoOo_

 _He looked at the green haired boy sadly and put his cloak over the chained boy. To keep a Ryokuryuu on the ground like this was a crime, but unless he cut off his own hand to access his scales, he couldn't help him. If the boy wasn't freed soon, he'd come back._

 _OoOoOo_

 _The ball rolled and hit the blue haired boy's feet. He stopped and turned and Zeno smiled, "It's yours. Do you want to play?"_

 _The boy smiled and picked up the ball, throwing it back, but he didn't speak and Zeno felt sadness rise up. They had treated him like a curse, a criminal. The poor boy. He'd play with him now._

 _OoOoOo_

 _The little white haired boy sneezed and wrapped his cloak around him and Zeno shifted in the branches, drawing his attention. The boy climbed up and he smiled, "I seem to have stolen your spot."_

 _The boy spoke in a mumble, "It's okay."_

 _Zeno nodded and looked at the sky, "It's beautiful, isn't it? The color of the dawning sky."_

 _The boy stared in awe._

 _He suddenly felt a pit drop under his feet and he fell into blackness as fear took him. He hit the ground and no one was around. Emptiness surrounded him and then it lightened and he saw where he was. At the bottom of the pit was bodies. They littered the ground around him, lying in pools of blood, all of them with odd colored hair._

 _He recognized the face of one and he rushed over, "ABI!" He fell to his knees beside the blue-haired man and picked him up, but he just dangled limply in his arms, his beautiful golden eyes glazed in death. Zeno sobbed in horror and recognized more faces. They littered the ground around him, the bodies of his brothers._

 _Gu-En had a spear in his chest. Shu-Ten had been slashed across the chest. King Hiryuu was even there, dead with black veins running across his skin, poisoned. It moved to the generation he'd travelled with and he saw Jae-Ha filled with arrow wounds. He saw Shin-Ah with his mask shattered and his throat slit. He saw Kija with several stabs to the chest. He saw Hak with his spear shattered to the side and the blade buried in his gut, killed with his own weapon. He saw Yona with her special pin buried in her throat and he wailed in agony, screaming until his throat felt raw, but even then, he couldn't stop. It healed and he collapsed, sobbing, over Abi's body. Whispered apologies did nothing though and only death surrounded him._

 _He didn't know how long he was there when he felt warmth wrap around him and the scenes disappeared. The blackness swirled around him and he felt arms around him and he heard King Hiryuu's voice speaking in a soothing tone._

His eyes opened to be met with a warm chest that had red hair draped over it and he curled into the arms, shaking in sobs. A hand ran through his hair and he knew that King Hiryuu would never leave him again.

 **OoOoOo**

Hiryuu woke to heartrending screams and he immediately rushed that direction, bursting into Zeno's room. The blonde was writhing on the bed with tears streaming down his face, apologizing over and over to no one, and he rushed over to the bed.

He picked the blonde up in his arms and the apologies stopped as the blonde stilled, as if he felt the warmth. Hiryuu muttered soothing words as he laid down with his arms around Zeno and the blonde moved, before he felt him curl into his chest and start sobbing.

Hiryuu ran his fingers through the blonde tousled hair and tears dripped down his face at his precious Zeno's pain. After a while, Zeno looked up with teary eyes, but they widened as he saw Hiryuu's face and he reached up and wiped the redhead's tears away, "No, No, King Hiryuu shouldn't cry."

Hiryuu brought him close, speaking in a cracked voice, "I-I'm so sorry, Zeno. I didn't ever want you in so much pain. Oh Gods, I'm so sorry."

Zeno curled up in his arms, "It's okay. Zeno just had a nightmare."

Hiryuu closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Zeno is okay now that King Hiryuu is here. King Hiryuu came and the nightmares left."

Hiryuu pet the soft hair, "If I make the nightmares go away, you can sleep next to me whenever you want, Zeno."

"Really? Zeno can sleep with King Hiryuu?"

"Whenever you want, precious."

Zeno smiled, "Zeno will sleep with King Hiryuu every night then."

Hiryuu sighed in relief at the happy tone, "Yes, every night."

 **OoOoOo**

Albus paced his office in thought. He wanted to visit this Hiryuu in his castle to ask about Harry, but at the same time, it was extremely dangerous. Hiryuu was an unknown and he seemed dangerous and brutal. On the man's-dragon he said-own grounds, they would be in great danger if he was a threat, but it was the only way to get information.

Also the way he disappeared, it was too much like a phoenix's way of travel. Maybe Fawkes could help. He whistled then spoke, "FAWKES!"

There was a flash of fire and Fawkes appeared, but the phoenix immediately started flying around in circles, singing happily. Now Albus was confused. What was the phoenix so happy for? Fawkes chirruped and flew in loops and Albus spoke, "Fawkes! I have a question!" Fawkes didn't answer and he tuned into his familiar's thoughts to see why he was so happy.

' _The Great Creator has returned! The Great Dragon! The Great Dragon has come back to us! The Great Hiryuu has returned!"_

Albus tuned out with wide eyes. Fawkes _knew_ Hiryuu?! And he spoke as if Hiryuu was someone to be praised. Wait, he'd said 'Great Dragon'. Did that mean that Hiryuu really _was_ a dragon? He also said 'Great Creator'. What did that mean?

He frowned, "FAWKES! I MET HIRYUU! CAN WE SPEAK?!"

Fawkes squawked as he was startled and then landed, chirping as a voice spoke in his head, " _You met the Great Creator?!"_

"Yes I did. He was in Diagon when the Death Eaters attacked. What do you mean, Great Creator?"

" _He created phoenixes."_

"Th-That's not possible! He'd have to be thousands upon thousands of years old!"

" _The Great Creator is as old as time itself. He is the Great Red Dragon, Hiryuu, the Creator."_

Albus collapsed into his chair, "He's that old?"

" _Yes, the Great Red Dragon is one of the Gods that created the world. The Great Red Dragon loved humans though and came to Earth as a human, but they enslaved him for his power. However, he broke free and his brothers, the other gods, granted four warriors their blood to free and protect him. He was the first to bring what is now known as Japan together as one large province, formerly known as Kouka. He went to sleep thousands of years ago though, died because he was a human, but he must have just ascended back to the Heavens and now he's back as a Great Red Dragon once more. He must love humans enough that he wants to save them from themselves in the form of Voldemort."_

Albus listened to the story and then sighed, "And can he be trusted?"

Immediately, Fawkes screeched in anger, " _Trusted! I would give him my Fire!"_

Albus gasped. A phoenix's life _was_ their Fire and for Fawkes to offer that much… "Alright, I'm visiting him tomorrow at his castle. Would you like to come?"

" _Yes!"_

 **OoOoOo**

When Albus arrived at Hiryuu castle, it was to hear laughter. He headed that direction until he reached a garden. Running along the pathway was a redhead with a young blonde on his back. The blonde had his arms wrapped around Hiryuu's throat, laughing as Hiryuu held his arms out nd brushed the flower petals, sending the colorful petals into the air.

The redhead suddenly jumped and he watched in shock as he leapt at least twenty feet into the air, taking the boy with him. The boy laughed loudly in exhilaration and smiled and the redhead landed neatly on the other side of the garden. He pulled the boy off his back and held his hands, spinning in circles and laughing.

Albus smiled and then suddenly froze as he felt a sharp point touch his back and a deep voice spoke, commanding, "What are you doing? You couldn't warn us of your arrival? The King is playing with his son."

"He told me to come and I had no way to contact you."

"The phoenix on your shoulder can't flash letters as well?"

Fawkes trilled and lifted off, flying into the air. He heard laughter and the blonde boy pointed upwards. Hiryuu looked up as well and then his face flashed in recognition and he whistled, "Fawkes!"

Fawkes immediately swooped down with a trill and landed on the redhead's shoulder, rubbing his head on Hiryuu's cheek. The blonde boy 'oohed' and touched the phoenix before smiling and petting it happily. The point behind him stayed though and the man spoke again, "You may go forward, but you will be cut down if you hurt King Hiryuu."

"I understand."

The sword moved and he turned to see the blonde from yesterday behind him, Soo Won. Soo Won sheathed his sword and gestured towards King Hiryuu, "He knows you're here. Go and don't keep him waiting."

He nodded and went forward and Hiryuu turned towards him, pushing the blonde boy behind him protectively as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, "You've come."

"I have. Fawkes seems to like you."

"Of course he does. I created his kind. Now what have you come for?"

The blonde boy peeked over the redhead's shoulder, watching him with bright blue eyes that seemed innocent and wise at the same time. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, you mentioned knowing something about Harry."

"I told you what I know. He was crushed. That's not what you're here for though. You're here to ask for my help fighting against Voldemort."

"Well, yes, but many people are lamenting over Harry's death. We wanted to get his body."

"You can't."

"What do you mean?"

"My men found him. My men handled his body and the Rite of Death here is a funeral pyre."

"So his body...has been burned?"

"Yes. It is considered a great honor to have the funeral pyre lit by the Red Dragon and there was indeed a ceremony to honor his life. We were not leaving him to rot for the British to come a month after he was killed. That is disgraceful."

Albus sighed, "I see. Thank you for handling his body with care. He was very special to a lot of people."

Hiryuu looked away slightly, "I know."

There were footsteps and a blue haired man came out, looking at him with golden, slitted eyes, "You are?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"I am Abi." He turned to Hiryuu, "I have finished healing the sick in the nearby village."

Hiryuu nodded, "Thank you, Abi. If you need rest, feel free and I can wake you up for dinner."

Abi nodded and left them, taking his silver staff with him as Albus spoke, "He's a Healer?"

"Not like your weak British Healers. He heals everything with simply his staff and the power of the Gods." He smiled in amusement, "My power. I felt it draining when he healed me a while back."

"What happened to you?"

"I was shot with an arrow. Don't worry about me though. The person behind it has been corrected in his misconceptions."

He was still concerned, but he set it to the side, "Either way, yes, we came to ask you about helping us and because Fawkes wanted to see you."

Hiryuu patted Fawkes, who had travelled to the blonde boy, and then spoke, "Soo Won, what do you think we should do?"

The blonde he'd almost forgotten about spoke from behind him, "Logically, it's foolish to join someone else's war, but with the loss of life, I would say we help them. With the abilities of all of us combined, we should be able to win fairly easily."

Hiryuu spoke, "Alright, thank you." He looked at Albus, "Soo Won is the best tactician and strategist I have possibly ever seen. If he thinks we can win, then I have no doubts. We'll help you."

He sighed in relief, "Thank you. I run a group called the Order of the Phoenix that has spies already placed and has meeting often to discuss new problems that have arisen and strategize plans. Would you like to come to be updated on anything you don't already know?"

"I suppose, but with one condition."

"Which is what?"

"My men are all allowed."

He thought it'd be worse. He smiled, "We can do that easily."

"Good."

Albus pulled out a coin, "I only have one of these, but surely you can call your men until I get more."

Hiryuu took it, "Yes, I can. How does it work?"

"The date and time of the meeting will appear around the edge. The meeting place is Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

"Alright." Hiryuu patted Fawkes, "You protect them, alright, boy?"

Fawkes trilled in agreement and before anything else could be said, he had been whisked away with a flash of fire.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
